Un nuevo futuro
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Tomoe morirá si Nanami no hace algo para salvarlo. Nanami irá al pasado a buscar una solución. ¿Que encontrará allí? ¿Tomoe se salvará? ¿Podrá Nanami volver a su tiempo y seguir siendo Diosa de la Tierra? -COntinuación del manga. Todo inventado por mi cabeza xD Tomoe X Nanami
1. El viaje de Nanami

Konnichiwa! :DD

Esta es mi tercera historia del anime Kamisama Hajimemashita ^^ Es lo que podría pasar a partir del capítulo 81-82 del manga. Es todo invención mía, lo que me gustaría que pasara pero que no pasara, seguramente.

Ojala os guste mucho. ^^

Capitulo 1: El viaje de Nanami.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Nanami se había enterado del estado de su familiar Tomoe, iba a morir si no hacia algo, lo que fuera, pronto.

A pesar de que Mikage le había dicho que simplemente esperara a que Tomoe muriese, ella no podía hacer aquello, no iba a dejar que aquello pasara.  
Juntando sus cosas había ido en busca de Mizuki, siempre fiel, pensando que podría ayudarla. Así fue, gracias a su querido familiar serpiente pudo volver al pasado de nuevo, encontraría al Tomoe del pasado y con ello, cambiar su destino. Tomoe no moriría y ella…¿Qué sería de ella?

En el viaje al pasado, su mente voló hacia los múltiples recuerdos que tenia de Tomoe, su primer encuentro, la sonrisa que a veces le daba, las discusiones tontas que solían tener, las múltiples caras que aquel zorro le había enseñado…

-Tomoe…-Gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No, no se podía distraer con aquello. No podía perder el tiempo con pensamientos negativos, tenía que actuar. Tomoe no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

El pasado le recibió con una tormenta, se agarro el cuello de su suéter pasa entrar en calor. Salió corriendo en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse, el bosque abriéndose paso frente a ella como un libro abierto.

Varias ramas le golpearon las mejillas y estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces pero consiguió estabilizarse sin caer. A un lado del camino había un gran árbol frondoso de gruesas ramas y duro tronco. Allí podría resguardarse.

Se arrodillo, rodeándose las rodillas en un intento de darse calor, notando que le temblaban los tobillos. Nanami pensó que debió de haberse puesto unas botas de invierno y no las zapatillas planas que llevaba ahora.

El sonido de la lluvia estaba grabado en su mente, como golpes rítmicos que se repetían una y otra vez, arrullándola como si fuera una canción de cuna.

No podía dormirse y menos allí, era necesario que continuara despierta. Recordó las palabras de Mizuki, tenía que volver a la consciencia antes de que pasaran los cuatro días.  
Por un momento llego a pensar que aquello no era real, que todo era un sueño y que de repente los gritos de Tomoe la iban a despertar para ir a clase o para que hiciera sus tareas en el templo.

Pero sus lagrimas la devolvieron a la realidad, Tomoe iba a morir y quizá ella no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo…pero tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer por él…aquella pesadilla no podía hacerse realidad.

Iba a encontrar algo….fuera lo que fuera…lo iba a encontrar...  
Salvaría a Tomoe.


	2. ¿Un encuentro con un Viejo Tomoe?

Aquí traigo el capitulo 2 :DDD  
¿Qué pasara con Nanami? En ese capítulo se encontrara con alguien. ¿Quién será?

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 2: ¿Un encuentro con el viejo Tomoe?

La lluvia había parado, dejando profundos charcos de agua por el camino, fríos al contacto con los pies de Nanami.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, pudieron ser minutos o bien horas, el mismo paisaje abriéndose ante su mirada cansada y su cuerpo adolorido. Aun no había podido dormir.

Un ruido, como un chapoteo, le indico que cerca de allí había un rio, con un considerable cambio de humor se apresuro a llegar allí. Quizá podría darse un baño o mejor aun saber donde se encontraba. Podría encontrar a alguien que la ayudara.

El rio, lleno y ruidoso, lleno de vida acuática y plantas a su alrededor parecía un pequeño oasis a los ojos de la joven diosa de la tierra. Con pasos apresurados mojo las manos en las cálidas aguas, despertando a sus músculos tensionados por el viaje.  
Se permitió relajarse unos segundos. ¿Se lo merecía no?

Otro ruido, como un chapoteo, una vida intentando salir a la superficie la hizo voltearse hacia su izquierda, hacia el fondo del rio, que venía de las montañas, encontrándose con una persona que intentaba llegar a la orilla.

Apresuradamente corrió hacia ella, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Estiro la mano agarrando una, más pequeña y fría que la suya, tirando de ella consiguió sacar a la superficie una cabeza plateada que reconoció al instante.

Tomoe. En su forma de niño. Y parecía herido.

Usando toda su fuerza consiguió sacar al demonio zorro el agua e inspeccionando entre sus ropas dio con una gran herida que surcaba su pecho de lado a lado. La sangre, oscura y húmeda por el agua, cubría gran parte de su yukata de colores claros.  
Asustada por la inconsciencia de Tomoe, además de por el hecho de encontrárselo en aquel estado y mas por el hecho de que al estar tan cerca de él le hizo pensar en el otro Tomoe, dentro del espejo de Mikage, en el templo, con aquellas marcas de la maldición y que posiblemente estuviera sufriendo…

-¡Tomoe!-No se dio cuenta de que empezó a llorar hasta que sintió sus propias lágrimas cayendo en sus nudillos. Agradeciendo el pequeño tamaño del zorro corrió hacia el final del rio, quizá encontraría alguna aldea o casa donde pudiera tratar a Tomoe. Agradeció haber traído medicinas.-¡Aguanta, pronto estarás bien¡

Una pequeña y destartalada cabaña se apareció en su vista pocos segundos después, rápidamente se metió en ella a pesar de su aspecto viejo, mohoso y que quizá pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Rezo para que eso no pasara.

El interior se abría en una pequeña cocina antigua, los muebles estaban destrozados, como si hubiera pasado un tornado o alguien los hubiera roto intencionadamente, pero entre los restos encontró una pequeña manta y un cojín con el relleno a medio salir. Podría usarlos, pensó Nanami.  
Tendió a Tomoe en la manta y descubrió su pecho para tratar su herida. Por suerte no era muy profunda, no necesitaría puntos. Después de cubrirla con varias capas de gasas y de quedarse mirándolo un buen rato, deteniéndose en sus facciones dormidas y de imaginarse que podía tocarlo quedo dormida.

Estaba con Tomoe, había conseguido encontrarlo. Era real.

Horas después, mientras estaba profundamente dormida, el demonio zorro despertó encontrándose en aquella cabaña con una humana que obviamente no conocía.

Su cuerpo recupero su aspecto real, su cabello creció hasta rozar el suelo, sus uñas se extendieron afiladas como cuchillas y sus ojos, profundos y con un brillo maléfico, se posaron en el rostro de Nanami.  
Los habilidosos dedos del zorro apartaron unos mechones rebeldes del cabello de la joven y por un momento pensó que se parecía a Yukiji…con rasgos más juveniles pero tenía algo similar…algo que no se veía desde fuera.

-¿Tú…me has salvado?-Pregunto a la nada, ya que la chica dormía plácidamente sin notar su intrusión. Lentamente le acaricio la frente mientras se levantaba. Inspeccionó los vendajes que le había colocado y como muestra de agradecimiento cubrió a la joven con su largo yukata. Retirándose poco después, alejándose de la cabaña, de la joven y acercándose peligrosamente a su destino.

Un destino que Nanami pensaba cambiar.


	3. ¿Me has salvado?

Aquí traigo el capitulo 3 :DDD

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 3: ¿Me has salvado?

El ruido de los pájaros, la naturaleza despertando un día más, despertó a Nanami, sola en la cabaña.  
Volteando hacia ambos lados, aun medio dormida y con el pelo pegado a la cara, busco a Tomoe. No estaba.  
Sus manos tocaron el tejido suave de un yukata, sorprendida se dio cuenta de que era el que usaba Tomoe. ¿La había arropado antes de irse?  
Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Aun en el pasado y sin conocerse, Tomoe se preocupaba por ella…

Recordó la herida que ayer le había curado. ¿Y si se le había vuelto a abrir? ¿Dónde se habrá ido?  
Con esos pensamientos y con el pulso a mil por hora se levanto, tropezando con sus propios pies, agarro sus cosas y salió de la cabaña. Tenía que encontrar a Tomoe.

El paisaje era el mismo de la noche anterior y por un momento se quedo un poco perdida, ¿Por dónde se pudo haber ido Tomoe?.  
Miro hacia su derecha, un amplio camino flanqueado de árboles frondosos, de casi 2 metros de altura y por la izquierda se veía el rio a lo lejos.  
Se dirigió a la izquierda, siendo lógica Tomoe necesitaría agua para tratar su herida y básicamente el otro camino le daba la impresión de que no la llevaría por buen camino.

Con el yukata de su familiar colgando de sus hombros, que se arrastraba por el suelo debido al tamaño, demasiado largo para la pequeña estatura de Nanami y una pequeña mochila en colgada de su hombro se dispuso a encontrar al familiar zorro.

A lo lejos vio una sombra, difuminada por el sol, que le daba de lleno en los ojos. Parecía un hombre, quizá un aldeano.

O mejor aún, quizá fuera Tomoe.  
Sus pasos se apresuraron a llegar a donde estaba aquella persona, pero su sonrisa se disipo comprobar que era un demonio, su cuerpo oscuro y poderoso con dos grandes cuernos en lo alto de su cabeza. Estaba de perfil por lo que no estaba segura si la había visto. Quizá podría voltearse y marcharse sin problemas.

-¿Una humana?-El sudor empezó a correr frio por su espalda, la había visto. Lentamente se volteo pensando si sus poderes de diosa o sus talismanes podrían ayudarla contra aquel demonio. Su mano se poso temblorosa sobre el bolsillo de la mochila, donde tenía los talismanes.

Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer un movimiento, el demonio la agarro por el cuello, levantándola en el aire. Sus ojos rojos como rubís, impregnados en odio, la observaron con un deje de diversión que la paralizaron en el acto. ¿Iba a morir? ¿No iba a poder ayudar a Tomoe?

_Tomoe…_

Con un grito desgarrador, el demonio la soltó violentamente, haciéndola rodar varias veces por el suelo.  
Al elevar la mirada una gran bola de fuego azulado, que conocía bastante bien, rodeaba al demonio, quien gritando por el dolor se desvaneció en cenizas de horrible color oscuro.

Ante sus ojos atemorizados, nublados por las lágrimas, apareció Tomoe, a pocos metros de ella pero manteniendo la distancia. Su rostro serio, sin emoción alguna, impasible ante la matanza de aquel demonio.

Tan pronto como apareció se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose en el interior del bosque. Nanami, aun en el suelo lo intento llamar, pero la voz no le salía, le temblaban los labios y pudo notar el sabor metálico de la sangre.  
Con las piernas temblorosas se levanto pero no había rastro de su familiar, se había ido.  
Sentía el corazón desbocado contra el pecho, le faltaba la respiración…

_Tomoe…¿La había salvado?_

Cuando su corazón le dio un respiro, más calmada empezó a caminar; sabía que Tomoe estaba cerca pero necesitaba encontrar a la pitonisa que le había echado aquella maldición a su familiar. Si la encontraba quizá podría convencerla de que no le hiciera caso cuando Tomoe se presentara allí o recopilar información sobre qué podía hacer para romperla.

Siguiendo el curso del rio se prometió a si misma que no pararía hasta encontrar una cura para Tomoe.

Lo iba a conseguir.


	4. La pitonisa

Hoy traigo doble capítulo :DDD  
En este capítulo Nanami se encontrara con la pitonisa. ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Conseguirá revertir la maldición de Tomoe?

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 4: La pitonisa

Nanami había conseguido llegar a una aldea después de varias horas de caminar siguiendo el rio.  
La aldea era bulliciosa, las gente se juntaban en los distintos puestos de comida y venta que había distribuidos por las calles.  
Las señoras cargaban en sus espaldas cestos con la comida para sus familias, los niños correteaban entre la gente y algunos ancianos jugaban a juegos tradicionales en las esquinas.

Nanami consiguió unos pequeños bollos calientes y agachada entre unos puestos se dispuso a comerlos.  
Después de haberlos acabado, y con mejor humor, se decidió a encontrar a alguien que le explicara donde estaba o mejor aun donde podía encontrar a la pitonisa.

20 minutos después, Nanami se encontraba al final de la aldea, sentada en una piedra. Su humor había bajado tan rápido como había entrado y ahora no sabía qué hacer.  
Había preguntado a varias personas si conocían a una pitonisa y al no tener ninguna pista sobre ello había acabado en aquella piedra.

Suspiro.

-Onee-chan.-Una pequeña de no más de 6 años se acerco a ella, tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta con un kimono desgastado de rayas. -¿Estas buscando la cueva de la pitonisa?

-¿Sabes donde esta?-Pregunto incrédula Nanami.

-Si subes a la montaña que esta al sur de la aldea encontraras un templo. Allí vive la pitonisa.

-¿Al sur?-Señalo una bifurcación que había detrás de una de las casas de la aldea. Estaba medio escondida por lo que si no te fijabas bien no podías verla.-¿Por allí?

Ante la afirmación por parte de la pequeña, Nanami corrió hacia aquella posible salvación y se interno en la montaña.  
De nuevo se arrepintió de no haberse puesto mejores zapatos y por otra parte agradeció que estuviera llevando el yukata de Tomoe, que la abrigaba del frio de la montaña.

La montaña se elevaba en tres picos, rodeados de vegetación y arboles; había tres caminos, dos de ellos bastante antiguos, que no se debían de usar ya por nadie y que estaban medio cubiertos por matojos y hierbas.  
Nanami cogió el camino central, bastante ancho, producido seguramente por el hombre, y lentamente fue subiendo hasta llegar a un tramo donde había varias lámparas antiguas sujetas a los arboles. Formaban un camino luminoso. Por allí debía de estar el templo de la pitonisa.

Después de contar un mínimo de 20 lámparas encontró unas imponentes escaleras que conducían a un templo, que por lo que le pareció a simple vista, era bastante más grande que el templo Mikage. Cuando llego a la entrada dos espíritus vestidos con kimonos negros y caretas de pájaro fueron a su encuentro.

-Bienvenida, Diosa de la Tierra.-Le hicieron una reverencia.-La pitonisa la está esperando.

Hicieron pasar a Nanami al interior del templo, lujosamente decorado con vasijas, telares con símbolos antiguos, mesas repletas de talismanes y al fondo, sentada sobre una silla imperial y bastante antigua había una niña, o al menos eso le pareció a Nanami.  
Al acercarse más pudo apreciar que tenía el tamaño de una niña, pero su cara tapada con un bonito recogido con flores y un gran gorro negro era adulta, de rasgos suaves, como las antiguas geishas.

-Bienvenida, Diosa de la Tierra.-Hasta su voz parecía de una geisha, dulce y a la vez poderosa, como la de las profesoras cuando te van a poner una mala nota.

-S-soy Nanami Momozono-Le temblaba la voz. Intento tranquilizarse.-He vendido para pedirle ayuda, pitonisa.

-Lo sé-Respondió con rapidez, levantándose de la silla.-Tu familiar zorro se está muriendo. ¿No es así?

Nanami trago duro, asintiendo lentamente. El solo hecho de escuchar la palabra muerte ya le recorría un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

-¿Q-que puedo hacer para salvar a Tomoe?-Pregunto sin rodeos. La pitonisa la miro, en silencio fue bajando hasta donde estaba arrodillada Nanami. Le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Se porque has venido y también sé que aquel a quien amas esta de camino.-Hubo un momento de silencio.-Tomoe sabía a que se enfrentaba cuando vino a verme. Y por eso ahora está sufriendo.

-¡Por favor¡-Suplico Nanami, sin importarle que la pudiera ver llorar-¡Dime qué puedo hacer para salvar a Tomoe¡ ¡Haré lo que sea¡-Sus sollozos no la dejaron seguir y coloco las manos sobre los labios para acallar los sonidos que salían de sus labios.

-¿Tanto deseas salvarle?-Pregunto calmadamente la pitonisa.

-Si

-¿Deseas verle?-Pregunto de nuevo y Nanami levanto la cabeza, confusa por su pregunta. Ella continuo-El Tomoe que conoces está encerrado en el espejo de su anterior am, ¿no es así?

-Está diciendo…¿Qué puedo verle?-La pitonisa asintió lentamente y Nanami recordó el rostro de Tomoe, tan dolorido, triste y herido que le dedico antes de que Mikage lo hubiera encerrado. ¿En verdad quería verlo en aquel estado?

-Nanami-san, Tomoe tiene menos de dos días de vida. Y si en verdad quieres salvarlo, vas a tener que hacer un trato conmigo, igual que hizo él en el pasado.

-¿Un pacto? ¿Cuál?-Se apresuro a preguntar Nanami, ¿Podría salvarlo? ¿De verdad?-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?¡

-Tomoe quería ser humano para estar junto a la mujer que amaba-Respondió la pitonisa-Para hacer un cambio equitativo, deberás darme tu vida humana a cambio de la de Tomoe.

-¿Mi vida humana?

-¿Estas dispuesta a morir "humanamente" a cambio de la vida de Tomoe?

-Yo…

-No es necesario que respondas ahora, puedes ver a Tomoe primero y luego darme tu respuesta.

-Quiero verle-Dijo con voz firme Nanami-Quiero ver a Tomoe.

Si iba a morir, quería decírselo claramente, aquellas palabras que tanto había querido decirle…

_**Te amo…Tomoe**_


	5. Adios Tomoe

Hoy traigo doble capítulo :DDD  
Este capítulo me costó toda una tarde escribirlo. Me inspiré en la pitonisa del Manga de Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden.

¿Nanami morirá de verdad? ¿Se encontrara con Tomoe?

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 5: Adiós Tomoe

-Déjame ver a Tomoe-Pidió Nanami a la pitonisa, la cual sonrió y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Está bien pero antes tengo que explicarte algo. Solo podrás estar con él unos minutos y no podrás tocarle. ¿Entiendes?

Nanami asintió y la pitonisa le tendió una concha, de color nacarado y muy brillante.

-Cógela entre tus manos-Cuando lo hizo, ella siguió hablando-Ahora piensa en él. No pares hasta que yo te lo diga.

Nanami cerró los ojos, centrándose en el rostro de su familiar. Las manos de la pitonisa se colocaron en las suyas y sintió como su cuerpo volaba, una sensación similar a la que tenía cuando usaba el incienso rotatorio de Mizuki.

-Diosa de la tierra, ¿me escuchas?-La voz de la pitonisa se sentía lejana, como si estuviera dentro de una caja-Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Una luz la deslumbro y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró dentro del espejo de Mikage y al fondo vio el cuerpo de Tomoe encorvado hecho una bola.

-¡Tomoe¡-Las lagrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas y con pasos rápidos se acerco a donde estaba.

Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron lentamente, las rayas que surcaban su cuerpo estaba muy marcadas y una le surcaba desde el cuello hasta la nariz. Sus ojos se agrandaron a medida que sus rostros se encontraron. Se alejo de ella arrastrándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nanami?-Su voz era pastosa, incluso parecía que le costaba respirar. Por un momento Nanami se quedo en blanco, no sabía que decir…¿No podía decirle que estaba allí porque si? Quedaría muy ridículo y Tomoe se enfadaría pero por otro lado no sabía cómo explicarle que había ido al pasado para salvarle.

-Yo…he venido…a decirte adiós Tomoe…-No quería llorar, no quería que su ultimo momento fuera así…

Por la mirada de Tomoe sabía que estaba sorprendido y Nanami quería decírselo todo, desahogarse pero no podía decirle que iba a morir. Conocía a Tomoe lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no la dejaría hacerlo. No debía saberlo, nunca.

-Nanami…

-Tomoe…-Ambos se quedaron mirando, ambos esperando que el otro dijera algo y entonces Nanami le agarro de la mano-No te preocupes, no vas a morir.

-Nanami…-Agarro su mano y se quedaron mirando un momento, sus corazones en sincronía y Nanami pensó que era el momento perfecto para decirle aquello que tanto quería decirle. Tomo aire.

-Tomoe…yo…aunque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo quiero que sepas que yo…-La voz de la pitonisa resonó en su cabeza "Tienes que volver, Nanami"-Te quiero Tomoe…

Antes que Tomoe le dijera algo o pudiera hacerlo, Nanami volvió al templo donde la pitonisa la recibió.

-Me duele la cabeza…-Se quejo Nanami llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Es normal que te sientas así, tu alma fue al presente a pesar de que tu cuerpo espiritual estaba en el pasado. ¿Qué has decidido sobre el trato?

-Lo haré-Nanami quería hacerlo. Tomoe no iba a morir si ella podía hacer algo. Y lo iba a hacer-Acepto tu trato.

-Perfecto-Su mano, pequeña, tapada por la manga de su largo kimono se poso en el pecho de Nanami. Seguidamente sintió un dolor profundo, como si su corazón se oprimiera y dejara de latir; sus ojos, cansados de llorar se cerraron.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue la voz de la pitonisa diciéndole que todo iba a ir bien.

Nanami sonrió. Al menos Tomoe iba a vivir.

Entonces la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.


	6. En el templo

Hoy he intentado hacer el capitulo un poco más largo. ^^

En este capítulo vemos que pasa con Tomoe.

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 6: En el templo

Después de que Nanami se hubiera desvanecido dentro del espejo Tomoe se levanto y grito su nombre hasta que comprendió que su maestra no iba a responderle.  
Usando una gran cantidad de energía, que en su condición actual no era del todo recomendable, salió del espejo, encontrándose a Mikage cómodamente estirado bebiendo sake en una copa.

Tras sus redondas gafas el antiguo maestro de Tomoe no parecía sorprendido por la salida del espejo del familiar y se limito a extender una nueva copa hacia él.

Con un movimiento seco Tomoe la rechazo y se sentó en el suelo con la respiración agitada, sentía los parpados pesados, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que parecía roca dura. Sus extremidades chirriaron en protesta cuando cruzo las piernas.

-Mikage…¿Dónde…dónde está Nanami?-Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de la diosa de la tierra dentro del espejo, sus ojos rojos, el temblor de su voz y sus palabras…¿Acaso de verdad pensaba que se iba a creer que había venido a despedirse de él?  
Nanami no era esa clase de persona.

Mikage tomo un largo trago antes de responder.

-Desapareció después de que fueras encerrado en el espejo-Sus ojos se suavizaron a medida que veía el terror en los ojos de Tomoe. Se apresuro a responder-Al parecer se marcho con Mizuki al templo Yonomori. Aun no han vuelto.

-¿Q-qué?-Cuando empezó a toser, Mikage lo arropo con una manta, sabia de la condición del familiar. Haber salido del espejo no había sido buena idea y conocer el paradero de su maestra tampoco. Tomoe no iba a ser capaz de resistir mucho más tiempo.

"Nanami-san…tú tienes el poder de cambiar el presente…Ojala mis predicciones sean correctas…Que no sea un error haber dejado a Tomoe en tus manos…"

-Mikage-La voz de Tomoe le devolvió momentáneamente a la realidad, disipando esos pensamientos que se habían formado en su mente, su mirada se poso en el familiar. Su voz había recuperado su tono normal-La maldición…

-Ya no está…-Concluyo el antiguo dios observando cómo las marcas que surcaban el cuerpo del zorro habían desaparecido. Comprobó rápidamente que la marca del pecho también hubiera desaparecido y ambos se miraron un par de segundos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Tomoe observaba incrédulo a su anterior maestro, su maldición…el dolor punzante que sentía hacia unos minutos…Movió sus brazos y sus piernas notando la flexibilidad natural de sus miembros…¿Había vuelto a la normalidad?

"_Lo conseguiste, Nanami-san…"_

Mikage observo con una sonrisa oculta bajo su sombrero como Tomoe se levantaba y rápidamente buscaba con la mirada a los guardianes del templo, Onikiri y Kotetsu y mientras lo hacia su mirada se volvió melancólica. Aquella sonrisa que adornaba los labios del demonio zorro no iba a durar mucho.

-Mikage, me marcho-Anunció Tomoe y ante la afirmación con la cabeza que le dedico Mikage. Salió del templo en busca de su maestra.

-Dioses…cuidad de Nanami-san y de Tomoe…Dejad que estén juntos. No permitáis que ocurra lo mismo que en el pasado-Con aquel deseo en su mente, el antiguo dios de la tierra se sirvió otra copa de sake.

Mientras, ajeno a la recuperación de Tomoe o de las palabras de Mikage, el segundo familiar del templo Mikage, Mizuki se encontraba junto al cuerpo de Nanami.  
Desde hacia varios minutos que daba vueltas a su alrededor preocupado por la palidez y rigidez del cuerpo de la diosa. Sin embargo no podía despertarla así como así, podría alterar el espacio donde se encontraba su alma, por lo que para tranquilizarse la cubrió con una manta para darle calor.

Mizuki se sentía un inútil, no había podido ayudar el mismo a Tomoe y tampoco podía hacer nada por su maestra en aquellos momentos…Pese a ello, confiaba en Nanami, ella le había prometido que iba a volver y como buen familiar que era seguiría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de su antigua maestra. Nanami no lo iba a abandonar como lo había hecho su anterior maestra…¿Verdad?

-Nanami-chan…-Su mano acaricio los nudillos de la joven diosa y sus ojos se agrandaron al notar que no tenia pulso-¿N-Nanami-chan?-Rápidamente le tomo el pulso en la muñeca y un sollozo salió de su garganta a medida que soltaba su mano y daba unos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás.

NO…Aquello no podía estale pasando…NO otra vez…

El ruido de una puerta corriéndose y unos pasos sobre el tatami lo hicieron voltearse.  
Tomoe, con la mirada perdida, lo observaba en la entrada de la habitación, una de sus manos apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Tomoe-kun…-Lentamente se fue levantando, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas y con lentos pasos, se acerco al zorro cogiéndolo de las solapas del kimono-¡¿Q-que has hecho?¡

-¿Qué pasa?-Tomoe observaba sorprendido las lágrimas del familiar serpiente, sus manos temblorosas sujetando sus solapas. Sus ojos se posaron en el fondo de la habitación, en el cuerpo de Nanami tapado por una manta-Nanami, ¿Qué?...

Mizuki tiro de él, levantándolo en el aire unos segundos, sus ojos transformados en finas líneas lo miraban con ganas de matarlo.  
Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que Tomoe se golpeara contra el suelo. Con una mano sobre la mejilla adolorida se quedo observando a Mizuki. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡¿Por qué?¡-Estalló Mizuki sin poder contenerse-¡¿Por qué mataste a Nanami?¡-Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y soltó varias maldiciones mientras se sorbía las lágrimas.

Tomoe poso sus ojos en el cuerpo de Nanami, no se movía…Con pasos apresurados llego hasta donde estaba la joven, su mano le rozo la mejilla; la sintió fría al tacto. Le movió el hombro varias veces pero los ojos castaños de Nanami no se abrieron.

-¿N-Na-Nanami?-Provo de nuevo, la sujeto entre sus brazos y la zarandeo suavemente un par de veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado; Nanami no respiraba-¡Nanami! No hagas el tonto…!Despierta¡

-Nanami-chan no va a despertar…-Susurro Mizuki, cabizbajo, mirando a ambos desde una distancia prudente.

-No puede ser-Musitó Tomoe observando a Nanami, su rostro pacíficamente dormido…sus mejillas pálidas, sin vida…Sus labios cerrados…sin respirar…-Nanami no esta...

-Muerta-Concluyo Mizuki y Tomoe lo miro, sus cuerdas vocales paralizadas, ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.  
Volvió a mirar a Nanami, escuchando las palabras de Mizuki en su cabeza.

"_Muerta…Nanami estaba muerta…"_

Entonces recordó cuando Nanami había aparecido en el espejo y le había dicho que se iba a despedir de él.  
Su boca se abrió, sin pronunciar palabra.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. La aparición de Nanami, sus palabras…, la desaparición de su maldición…

_Nanami había dado su vida por quitarle su maldición…_

_Había muerto…_

_Igual que Yukiji…_

_Por él…_


	7. Tomoe

Este capítulo es más corto.

Lo he centrado en los sentimientos de Tomoe al ver a Nanami muerta.

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 7: Tomoe

El ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, el viento, como un espíritu furioso sonaba en la lejanía, que rompía el silencio en el templo Yonomori.

Tomoe, aun sujetando a Nanami entre sus brazos, no se había movido, su mente trabajando en lo que había dicho Mizuki. No se podía creer que en verdad Nanami hubiera muerto.

Dejo suavemente a Nanami en el futón donde estaba recostada y se levanto, sus movimientos ralentizados.

-¿Es cierto?-Sus palabras, cortantes como un cuchillo-¿Nanami ha muerto?-La palabra le salió extraña, como si no supiera pronunciarla adecuadamente.

-Si…-La voz de Mizuki parecía lejana, como si no estuviera en la misma habitación-Nanami no debía haberlo hecho…debí impedirle que fuera al pasado…

Tomoe levanto la mirada.

-¿Al pasado?

-Sí, Nanami me pidió el incienso del tiempo giratorio para ir al pasado para ayudarte y al parecer algo paso-Su mano se apoyo en su mejilla con ojos melancólicos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, intercambiando miradas, uno de tristeza y el otro de preocupación.  
Tomoe golpeo el suelo con frustración, olvidándose por un momento de Mizuki, de que estaban en el templo del familiar serpiente y de que ella era humana; se acerco de nuevo, rodeándola con sus brazos, un poco dudoso de sus propios actos, enterró la cara en el hombro de Nanami sintiendo el perfume de flores que siempre la acompañaba.

-Nanami…-Aquel cuerpo podía ser el de Nanami pero era tan frio..Su corazón palpitante estaba sin ritmo, parado en el pecho de un cuerpo que ya no le respondía.  
Quería ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos llenos de vida y brillantes, sus quejas, quería volver a discutir con ella…quería volver a sentir sus cálidas manos sujetando las suyas, sin miedo…Nanami nunca había tenido miedo de su otro yo, su yo demonio…a pesar de todo lo que había hecho…a pesar de que le había dicho tantas cosas crueles,…ella había estado siempre a su lado.

"_**Me gustas Tomoe"**_

Era cierto, Nanami le había dicho que le gustaba, incluso a pesar de ser un demonio e incluso al final le seguía gustando.

De su mente empezaron a irse los recuerdos que tenia de Yukiji, la mujer que siempre había amado, remplazados por los de una chica; una chica gritona, rebelde, perezosa, simpática, amable, hermosa… de gran corazón…

**Nanami**

Lentamente unió sus labios con los de su maestra, revelándole todo lo que sentía, por fin podía ser sincero consigo mismo, desde que la había conocido Nanami siempre había sacado lo mejor de él. Había cambiado, ahora era otra persona. Y todo había sido gracias a Nanami.  
Pero aquellos labios no le respondían y cuando se separo, Nanami no le iba a contestar, sus labios no lo iban a besar ni lo rodearía con sus brazos.

Después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir los ojos mojados. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado?

Si, estaba llorando. Por Nanami. Y no se arrepentía.

Estaba enamorado de Nanami. La quería más que a nada.  
Y había dejado que muriera.

Otra vez había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?


	8. ¿Nanami?

¿Qué pasará ahora?  
Ojala os guste este cap, no estaba muy segura si centrar la historia por este punto pero ojala lo haya puesto bien.

Espero vuestro comentarios e ideas para continuar la historia ^^

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 8: ¿Nanami?

3 Meses habían pasado desde que Nanami había muerto.  
Por decisión de Tomoe, habían dejado el cuerpo de su diosa en el templo Yonomori. La habían vestido con un hermoso kimono blanco de flores y desde entonces la iban a visitar cada dos días.  
Tomoe pasaba todo el tiempo que podía junto a ella.

El familiar había cambiado drásticamente desde la muerte de su maestra; pasaba el día en las nubes, aun se encargaba de la manutención del templo Mikage.  
Mizuki también pasaba el día deprimido bajo el árbol más grande del templo y a pesar de sus constantes fallos en las tareas del templo, Tomoe no le regañaba. Se habían convertido en una especie de zombis, perdidos por la falta de su querida Maestra.

Onikiri y Kotetsu les observaban, intentando inútilmente animarlos; incluso invitaban a Kurama al templo, esperando que tuviera alguna pelea con el familiar zorro, pero este no hablaba, simplemente se sentaba en el porche, bebiendo sake hasta que el cuervo se cansaba y se marchaba a su apartamento.

La habitación de Nanami era territorio prohibido para ambos familiares, desde aquel fatídico día no habían vuelto a entrar, permanecía cerrada y solo los pequeños demonios de fuego fatuo entraban para limpiarla y mantenerla viva.

Mikage había abandonado el templo igual que la última vez y no lo habían vuelto a ver, Tomoe había dejado de asistir a la escuela, ya que no tenía ningún motivo para volver a ir.

El aura del templo también había cambiado, como si notara la falta de la diosa de la tierra. Los ciudadanos que solían venir a rezar o a comprar talismanes ya no venían y solo dos ancianas se pasaban por las mañanas para rezar por la buena salud de sus nietos y familiares.

Aquella mañana, Mizuki había ido a ver a Nanami a su antiguo templo, dejando a Tomoe limpiando la entrada del templo.  
Este se encontraba pasando la escoba al mismo par de baldosas de la entrada del templo cuando percibió el sonido de unos pasos apresurados, subiendo por las escaleras.  
Siguió barriendo, seguramente serían alumnos de los colegios que venían a esconderse entre los árboles para sus encuentros furtivos. Nada de lo que debiera preocuparse.

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un talismán para el estudio?

Aquella voz. La conocía demasiado bien.

Se volteo lentamente, apretando la escoba entre sus dedos. Frente a él estaba una versión un poco más madura de Nanami, su pelo estaba un poco más largo, sus ojos seguían igual de grandes y brillantes. Estaba usando un labial rosa que hacía ver sus labios más carnosos. Estaba usando un vestido corto negro con flores de cerezo, por encima de la rodilla sobre unas medias negras y unos zapatos de tacón.  
Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la horquilla que le había regalado en un pequeño moño a un lado de su cabeza.

-¿Na-Nanami?-La mirada inocente que le estaba dedicando aquella Nanami le daba a entender que no lo reconocía.

-!Tomoe-kun!-Mizuki corrió hacia el alzando las manos como si fuera un loco-¡!El cuerpo de Nanami ha de-¡-Sus palabras se fueron cortando a medida que se acercaba a Tomoe y veía a "Nanami" detrás de él con cara de confusión.

-P-perdonad…-Los dos se voltearon al oír la voz de la chica, bueno de Nanami-¿Puedo comprar un talismán o estáis muy ocupados?

Mizuki fue el primero en moverse.

-Claro Nanami-chan-Dijo con su típica sonrisa. Se tapo la boca al oír que la había llamado Nanami.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto ella sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-Pregunto Mizuki. Aquello le recordó cuando había conocido a la Nanami pequeña y lo había llamado pedófilo.

Los ojos de "Nanami" se posaron en él y en Tomoe como si en verdad no supiera quienes eran.  
Tomoe estaba paralizado, no podía creer que en verdad estuviera frente a él, después de haberla visto muerta. Pero no sabía quién era él.

-Lo siento, ¿Nos conocíamos de antes?-Un golpe, sordo, los golpeo al oírla decir aquellas palabras. Tomoe fue el que se movió primero.

-¿Querías un talismán no?-Pregunto, sorprendido por sus propias palabras y por la facilidad que había sentido al pronunciarlas. Ante el asentimiento por parte de ella se encaminaron al interior del templo.  
Tomoe observaba los pasos suaves de Nanami frente a él, sonreía mientras miraba el interior del templo, estiro la mano para tocar la pared del templo.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto suavemente. Quería escuchar su voz de nuevo.

-Sí, es bonito-Comento con una sonrisa. Ignorando la mirada llena de cariño que le dedicaba Tomoe.

Este se apresuro a buscar el talismán que le había pedido mientras ella daba vueltas a su alrededor curioseando. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta caminando hacia atrás absorta en sus pensamientos, Tomoe hizo el mismo movimiento haciendo que sus pies tropezaran y se cayeran al suelo.  
Para evitar que se hiciera daño, Tomoe la abrazo protegiéndola del golpe con su cuerpo.

Al levantar la mirada ambos se vieron reflejados en la mirada del otro, Nanami se sonrojo y a base de trompicones se alejo del familiar que miro hacia otro lado, con un leve sonrojo.  
Fue entonces cuando Nanami toco una de las orejas de Tomoe, que este había camuflado con un hechizo pero que ahora eran visibles al igual que su larga cola blanca. Sus dedos rozando el suave pelaje de sus orejas.

-Nanami…-El silencio se hizo patente a medida que los dos se miraban, la mano de Nanami aun en su oreja y él muriéndose por tocarla.

Nanami parecía estar atando cabos y para desilusión del familiar zorro se alejo de él para levantarse. Tomoe lo hizo después.

Le tendió el talismán sin saber bien que hacer a continuación y porque no, un poco desilusionado. Pero lo disimulo bien tomando su antigua personalidad.

El grito de Nanami vino después.

-¡Es un templo de demonios¡-Tomoe recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando interrumpió en el templo mientras él esperaba a Mikage. Su primera discusión, cuando él se marcho, cuando ella lo fue a buscar al inframundo…

Igual que la primera vez, se tranquilizo enseguida, observaba a Tomoe tras sus espesas pestañas y este se estaba poniendo nervioso de tanto escrutinio.

Entonces ella sonrió.

-Gracias por el talismán-Tomoe asintió-¿Puedo volver otro día por aquí?

-Si

-Gracias, Tomoe-Las orejas se le pusieron de punta. Lo había llamado por su nombre. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? !El no era tan dulzón¡ Y Nanami solo lo había llamado por su nombre. Decidió no darle más importancia de la que en verdad tenia.

Nanami había vuelto. No lo reconocía pero al menos estaba viva. Y vendría a verlo de nuevo.


	9. El sueño de Tomoe

¿Qué pasará ahora?  
Ojala os guste este cap, no estaba muy segura si centrar la historia por este punto pero ojala lo haya puesto bien.

Espero vuestro comentarios e ideas para continuar la historia ^^

Disfrutadlo. ^^

Capitulo 9: El Sueño de Tomoe

Después de que Nanami se hubiera ido y después de que Mizuki le hubiera explicado a Tomoe lo que había pasado cuando llego al templo Yonomori para ver el cuerpo de Nanami, ambos se retiraron al porche para charlar mientras bebían sake.

-Estaba tan preocupado-Se lamentaba el familiar ante un Tomoe que removía su té como poseído. Llevaba 10 minutos sin parpadear-Tomoe-kun, ¡Tomoe-kun!

-¿Qué?-Volvió a la realidad y atendió a lo grititos que daba Mizuki. Cuando se pudo librar del familiar serpiente se fue a dar un baño caliente. Por su mente pasaban los hechos ocurridos con la nueva Nanami. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿No estaba muerta? ¿Por qué no los recordaba? ¿Y qué había pasado con su marca de diosa de la tierra?

Recostó la cabeza contra la cerámica fría de la bañera, apartándose unos mechones mojados de la frente cerró los ojos, intentando relajar su cuerpo.

-Familiar-zorro-sama-Una voz sonó en su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba frente a una pequeña persona vestida con un kimono negro. La pitonisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto, colocándose en posición defensiva.

-No temas, he venido para hablarte de Nanami.

-¿Nanami?-Exclamo y se acerco a donde estaba ella-¿Qué pasa con Nanami? ¿Y cómo es que la conoces?

-Tu diosa de la tierra vino a verme al pasado para buscar una solución para la maldición que te poseía-Relato la pitonisa y lo señalo con su blanca mano-Hice un pacto con ella. Su vida humana por la tuya.

Tomoe abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello. Entonces era verdad, Nanami había dado su vida por él.

-!Devuélvenos a la Nanami de antes¡-Suplico-Te daré mi vida si es necesario….Solo…solo quiero que vuelva y que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

-Familiar zorro cálmate-Le dijo la pitonisa-No te preocupes. La Nanami que conociste esta mañana es la misma que has conocido siempre. Te explicaré. Cuando Nanami llego a mi templo supe a lo que venía y ella poseía un poder muy grande. Nanami dio la mitad de sus poderes como diosa para revertir tu maldición.

Tomoe trago duro escuchando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Pero yo vi…el cuerpo de Nanami…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero aquello fue un estado temporal.

-Entonces…¿Cómo volverá a ser la antigua Nanami?-Se atrevió a preguntar. La pitonisa le dedico una mirada.

-Nanami sigue teniendo en su interior la marca de la diosa de la tierra. Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a hacer un contrato con ella.

-¿Entonces volverá a ser la de antes?-Aun quedaba una esperanza.

-Así es.

Tomoe dio un suspiro. Más calmado al saber que Nanami iba a volver. Ahora solo tenía que hacer un contrato con ella. Genial.  
Pero aun no entendía algo.

-¿Pero por qué le has impuesto ese tipo de trato a Nanami?

-En un principio iba a tomar su vida. Pero al intentar hacerlo su cuerpo rechazo el ritual, como si algo la atara a la vida. Al saberlo y a pesar de que ella había aceptado el trato decidimos utilizar su gran poder para revertir la maldición. Al conseguirlo tuvimos que borrar parte de su memoria temporalmente. Por ello su cuerpo humano murió durante unos meses.

Al enterarse de todo lo ocurrido así como de lo que había hecho por él suspiro aliviado. La pitonisa lo noto.

-Has cambiado Familiar zorro-Tomoe dirigió su mirada hacia ella- Cuando viniste a pedirme ayuda para convertirse en humano tenias otra mirada. Y cuando has suplicado por su vida tu tono de voz era sincero. Sé que estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por Nanami. ¿Esa chica te gusta verdad?

-Si, en verdad me gusta Nanami.

La pitonisa sonrió, suavizando sus ojos y extendió la mano hacia Tomoe.

-Ahora regresa a tu templo y espera la llegada de tu maestra. Sabrás que hacer cuando llegue su momento-Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza y una espesa niebla deslumbro a Tomoe para despertarse a continuación en la bañera. Había vuelto al templo.

Lentamente salió de la bañera y se vistió, sus movimientos ralentizados mientras repasaba todo lo que había dicho la pitonisa y pensando a que se refería con el momento oportuno.

Mizuki asomó la cabeza desde su habitación al verlo pasar sin reparar en él y meterse en su cuarto con un movimiento rápido.

-Tomoe-kun ha estado mucho tiempo en el baño…sospechoso…-Se dijo para sí mismo pero decidió que se lo preguntaría por la mañana ya que el familiar se solía encontrar de mejor humor por las mañanas y él no quería recibir un golpe por su parte por preguntar cosas que no debía. Con un suspiro se metió en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente cumpliendo con su horario Tomoe fue a recoger las ofrendas y al volver se encontró con Mizuki entablando conversación con Nanami, ambos sonrientes.  
Tomoe se acerco lentamente observando el conjunto que llevaba la joven y como se había recogido el pelo en un moño con su horquilla. Unos mechones se le habían soltado, dándole un toque rebelde y desordenado. Hoy no se había puesto medias y llevaba un suéter de cuello alto amarillo junto con una minifalda roja con un adorno en negro en un lateral.  
Sus ojos se encontraron y levantando la mano lo saludo.

-Buenos días, Tomoe-Dijo sonriente. Tomoe se les acerco y la saludo neutralmente, queriéndose dar golpes por comportarse así frente a ella.

-Has vuelto.

-Si, Mizuki me estaba diciendo que me invitaba a comer…si no es molestia…

Mizuki le hizo señas por detrás de la cabeza de Nanami para que aceptara sin decir ninguna estupidez y por un momento Tomoe estuvo a punto de reírse por las pintas de Mizuki.

-Quédate, nos gustaría mucho que comieras con nosotros-Dijo lentamente devolviéndole la sonrisa a Nanami.

Después de aquello acompañaron a Nanami al interior del templo, enseñándole los alrededores y mientras Mizuki desaparecía, quizá para darles más intimidad a ambos. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para vigilarlos.

-Este sitio es precioso, Tomoe-Comento mientras caminaban cerca del bosque cercano al templo. Tomoe asintió mientras le señalaba varios tipos de arboles y le comentaba alguna que otra historia sobre lo que habían hecho anteriormente; teniendo en cuenta de no nombrar que ella también las había vivido.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto al ver que Nanami estiraba la mano hacia sus orejas y las acariciaba suavemente. Sus ojos curiosos y sus rostros demasiado cerca.

-¿Eres un demonio zorro verdad?-Dijo acariciando sus peludas orejas más suavemente-Son muy suaves…

-Nanami…-Ella paro y se quedaron mirándose, las mejillas de Nanami se empezaron a sonrojar a medida que notaba el rostro del familiar acercándose.

-Tomoe…

Sus manos, aun sobre sus orejas se movieron hacia su cabello, enterrándose entre aquellos mechones plateados suaves como el terciopelo.

Estaban tan cerca…

Esto es todo por hoy. Ojala haya quedado bien.

Dejad vuestros comentarios =D


	10. Solo un beso

La continuación de nuestra historia.

Hoy Nanami recuperara sus recuerdos y Tomoe le hará un ofrecimiento muy interesante a Nanami.

Disfrutadlo. ^^

**Capitulo 10: Solo un beso**

-Nanami-chan, la comida esta lista-Chillo Mizuki entrando en escena. Tomoe y Nanami se separaron sonrojados e intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Ya vamos

Mientras comían, entre miradas curiosas de Mizuki a ambos y las miradas que Tomoe le echaba a Nanami, sentada en su puesto de siempre y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver que ella apartaba varias setas shitake que él le había puesto a la comida.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Nanami no había cambiado.

-No separes las setas, Nanami-Dijo neutralmente, como cuando discutían. Parecía que había sido ayer…y habían pasado más de 4 meses…

-Jo…-Nanami hizo un berrinche-es que no me gustan…

-Ya me las como yo Nanami-chan-Dijo Mizuki alargando la mano para coger una de ellas con sus palillos.

-Ni se te ocurra, serpiente-Dijo tajante Tomoe.

Se empezó a formar una pelea de palillos entre ambos familiares mientras Nanami intentaba comer su comida esquivando los proyectiles en forma de palillos.

-Bueno, parad ya ¿no?-Dijo intentando formar paz entre ambos. Tanto Tomoe como Mizuki la miraron, extrañando la sensación del poder de las palabras de su maestra. Asintiendo dieron por terminada la pelea y Nanami acabo sin comer las setas.

-Te ayudaré a fregar los platos-Dijo Nanami cuando vio que Tomoe recogía la mesa. A pesar de las negativas del zorro, acabaron juntos en la cocina. El fregando y ella secando.

-Tomoe-Dijo mientras secaba un cuenco con el trapo de cocina. Tomoe desvió la mirada de la espuma y de las tazas para mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-La comida estaba deliciosa

-Ah…-Tomoe no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado pero lo disimulo bien-Gracias…-Al pasar una taza para que ella la secara rozo sus dedos con los suyos. Ambos se quedaron estáticos y lentamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nanami.

De nuevo, Nanami se sonrojo y sus manos soltaron la taza que estaba secando; la mano rápida de Tomoe sujeto la suya y de repente volvían a estar muy cerca.

-T-Tomoe…-Los labios de Nanami empezaron a temblar a medida que el rostro de Tomoe se acercaba más y más a su rostro. Con el corazón a mil por hora se entrego a aquellas sensaciones, podía notar la suavidad de los mechones de Tomoe en sus mejillas y su aliento acariciándole la nariz. Unos milímetros más y sus labios rozarían los suyos.

-Nanami…

El roce fue perfecto, como en los cuentos de hadas, ambos se acoplaron como dos piezas perfectas de rompecabezas. Sus manos se exploraron mutuamente, Nanami rozando el cabello de Tomoe, enterrándose en sus mechones perfectos mientras Tomoe había rodeado su cintura con una de sus manos y la otra acariciaba su rostro.

Una luz los empezó a rodear, formando de nuevo el contrato de familiar, pero ellos no se separaron. Ajeno a ello, Tomoe intensifico el beso dándole pequeños mordiscos al labio inferior de su diosa, la cual le respondió al instante, abriendo sus labios cosa que Tomoe aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su cálido interior.

Nanami sentía como sus piernas se volvían de mantequilla y se agarro a los hombros de su familiar para no caerse.

Al sentir que les faltaba oxigeno ambos se separaron levemente, como si les resultase difícil hacerlo siquiera.  
Los ojos de Nanami se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro de Tomoe observándola. Esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-¿Tomoe?-Parpadeo varias veces pero aquel Tomoe no desaparecía, estaba allí de verdad. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas asustando a Tomoe-¿De verdad eres tú?...

-Claro que soy yo…-Acercándose le sujeto el rostro entre sus manos-¿Has recuperado la memoria?

Nanami lo abrazo de sorpresa, casi ahogándolo en el proceso, y comenzó a sollozar contra su kimono.

-Tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verte…-Tomoe se quedo quieto por un momento para luego abrazarla de vuelta.

-Tonta…si estoy vivo es gracias a ti-Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más volvió a cubrir sus labios, sorprendiendo a Nanami y a los tres espías que se encontraban detrás de la puerta observando lo que ocurría.

-Nanami-chan, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto a ser tu…-Susurraba Mizuki-"Pero podría haber sido yo quien te hubiera besado…"

Al separarse de nuevo, una Nanami sonrojada se llevaba las manos a los labios mientras un Tomoe también medio sonrojado se tapaba la cara con la manga de su kimono.  
Ambos sin saber dónde mirar.

-NANAMI-CHAN-Grito Mizuki, ayudando a ambos entrando en escena y abrazándola. Una mirada de Tomoe en su espalda le hizo soltarla-¡Ya nos recuerdas!

-Sí, siento haberte preocupado Mizuki-Dijo con dulzura, sacándole una sonrisa al familiar serpiente cosa que molesto al demonio zorro que alargo la mano para separar a los "tortolitos". Mizuki sonrió maliciosamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Después del reencuentro decidieron celebrar una pequeña fiesta por el regreso de Nanami, durante la tarde Tomoe preparo todos los platos favoritos de la joven diosa de la Tierra y por milagro divino ninguno de ellos tenía setas shitake.  
Mizuki decoró el salón con pequeñas flores de cerezo y mientras Nanami se cambiaba de ropa, colocó la mesa.

-Eso no va a ahí, serpiente-Decía Tomoe mientras colocaba la comida en el centro de la mesa.

-Pero queda bien aquí-Se quejo Mizuki observando el centro florar que había colocado a un lado.

-No queda-Dijo tajante Tomoe

-A Nanami-chan le gustaría aquí

-Ni lo sueñes

-Parad ambos-La voz de Nanami, y el conjuro, surgieron efecto en el instante en que ella aparecía por la puerta. Los ojos del familiar zorro se abrieron intensamente al verla vistiendo un kimono de flores de colores claros que contrastaban con el azul de la tela. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo y una suave sombra azul de maquillaje cubría sus parpados a juego con el kimono. Estaba hermosa.

-Nanami-chan estas preciosa-Chilló Mizuki intentando acercarse a ella, cosa que Tomoe no le dejo ya que le estrelló la bandeja de la comida en la cara.

Después de la pequeña discusión todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer, entre más peleas con palillos chinos, pequeñas patadas por debajo de la mesa y miradas matadoras por parte de los dos familiares transcurrió la cena.  
Al terminar, Tomoe coloco tres pequeños pastelitos de frutas frente a cada uno, los ojos de Nanami se iluminaron al verlo y Tomoe sonrió interiormente al ver la cara de niña que tenía. Si es que era una niña…

-Mmmm… esta delicioso…-Dijo ella al darle el primer bocado. Mizuki se le unió pocos segundos después. Tomoe probo un pedacito con el rostro neutral-Tomoe, ¿A que esta rico?-Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

A Tomoe se le erizaron todos los pelos de la cola y sintió como las orejas se le ponían rojas de la vergüenza. Asintió brevemente y desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con la mirada de Nanami.

Mizuki, fiel a su costumbre, trajo uno de sus tarros de sake y mientras veía la tele distraídamente tomaba una copa mientras Tomoe se sentó en el porche donde antiguamente solía sentarse con Mikage y miro la luna, imponente frente a él.

-Tomoe-Nanami se sentó a su lado y le tendió una copa negra.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras le servía el sake. Le dio un sorbo, distraído por la presencia de la joven tan cerca de él.

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. El primero que rompió el silencio fue Tomoe.

-Nanami

-¿Si?

-Gracias por lo que hiciste

Nanami volteo a mirarlo, dejando de lado el sake. Observando las facciones de su familiar iluminadas por la luz de la luna volvió a sonrojarse y empezó a jugar con los dedos.

-Solo pensaba en salvarte…no quería que te pasase nada…

-Nanami…

-Me encontré con el Tomoe del pasado…-Dijo atrayendo la atención de Tomoe-Incluso me ayudo cuando me atacaron…-Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tomoe-Gracias Tomoe…

Rápidamente y sin ser consciente de ello, Tomoe atrajo a Nanami entre sus brazos, atrayendo su rostro hacia su pecho.  
Nanami se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su familiar se relajo. Los brazos de Tomoe siempre le habían parecido cálidos pero ahora había algo más.  
Casi podía sentir los latidos apresurados de su familiar.

-Nanami…-Sentía los labios de Tomoe en su oído, su suave aliento dándole escalofríos por su nuca-**Se mía…**

-¿Eh?

Ambos se quedaron mirando, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, la mano de Tomoe se coló entre el pelo de Nanami acercándola a él para besar sus labios con pasión.  
Nanami le respondió a los segundos, dejándose llevar por los habilidosos labios de su familiar.

Lo siguiente que supo era que Tomoe la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a su habitación, sin soltar en ningún momento sus labios.


	11. Nuestra Noche

En estas navidades, con la salida del Episodio 13 de Kamisama Hajimemashita y el final de esta maravillosa serie, he hecho otro capítulo de este fic.

El final está inspirado en los minutos finales del capítulo, cuando Tomoe besa a Nanami alegando que es un beso de contrato de familiar pero con el corazón. Obviamente deseaba besarla pero no sabía cómo pedírselo. (El tímido Tomoe xDD)

Ojala pongan un OVA o una segunda temporada de kamisama *OOO* No nos pueden dejar así xD

Bueno xD

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo =DD

Ojala os guste

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Nuestra noche**

* * *

No se lo podía creer. Nanami pensaba que estaba en uno de sus muchos sueños pero realmente estaba pasando.

Los dientes que mordisqueaban su cuello eran los de Tomoe, sus manos, perdidas por su pelo y su cintura eran las suyas y su presencia, poderosa y masculina era la que se encontraba sobre ella.

Se encontraban en la habitación del familiar, recostados malamente sobre su futón.  
Le había deshecho el moño, esparciendo su larga cabellera por la almohada y uno de sus dedos jugaba con uno de aquellos largos mechones.  
Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula y sus labios, que minutos antes le besaban con dulzura, ahora recorrían su cuello, moviendo las solapas del kimono para recorrer el comienzo de sus hombros.

Nanami jadeo. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Tomoe levanto la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos almendrados, tan brillantes. Volvieron a unir sus labios, empezando otra jugosa exploración. Esta vez por parte de los dos.

Mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un baile caótico, Nanami tomo el control, colocándose sobre su familiar, quien la sujeto de la cintura, aprovechando la posición para desatar el dificultoso obi que estaba usando la joven.  
Nanami repaso con las manos los hombros de Tomoe, colando las manos por su yukata, apartando aquella tela de su cuerpo, mostrando el torso bien formado del familiar. Separándose de sus labios, recorrió desde su mandíbula al inicio de su pecho con los labios parándose para dejar suaves marcas a cada cuadrado de piel.  
Tomoe, habiendo desatado el obi de la chica, la hizo voltear de nuevo, apartando también la tela de su cuerpo, tal como había hecho ella y descubrió un bonito conjunto de ropa interior azul que cubría las partes privadas de Nanami.

Con ambos semidesnudos volvieron las caricias, los besos. El ambiente de la habitación se empezó a caldear a medida que las caricias se profundizaban.

Las habilidosas manos del familiar bajaron suavemente las tiras del sujetador de encaje de la joven, descubriendo sus pequeños pechos y con algo de vergüenza empezó a masajearlos haciendo gemir a la pequeña diosa.

Tomoe, sorprendido por las reacciones de Nanami, apretó suavemente su agarre rozando con sus dedos aquella piel suave y colorada de rosa.

Nanami, extasiada con aquellas caricias, se retorcía entre sus brazos. Tomoe sabía qué hacer y como tenía que tocarla.

Parecía un experto.  
Sin embargo ella se sentía torpe, sin saber a dónde mirar o que tenía que hacer para agradar de la misma manera a Tomoe.

Tenía que hacer algo o más bien, ELLA quería tocarle, sentir su piel, su calor,…quería TODO de Tomoe.

Con vergüenza sujeto el rostro de su familiar acercándolo a ella, volviendo a tomar el control y colocándose sobre él de nuevo.

Sus otras prendas volaron pocos minutos después, dejándolos en igualdad de condiciones. Tomoe observo con arrobo a su diosa, bajo su merced, muy sonrojada y expuesta a él.

Nanami observaba del mismo modo a su familiar, tan poderoso, apoyado en sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su pecho, con pequeñas marcas ocasionadas por ella misma se movía rápidamente y su olor, como a sándalo y mezcla de bambú se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Aturdiéndola.

Olía delicioso.

Volvieron a besarse, disfrutando de aquel momento privado, ya no había contratos de familiar, solo era una muestra de lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.  
Nanami se sentía flotar en una nube, estaba realmente feliz. Después de todos sus esfuerzos Tomoe vivía, ya no había maldición que le atara a la muerte, había conseguido un beso (y algo más) de parte de Tomoe aunque aun no le había oído decir aquellas palabras…quería oírle decir aquellas palabras…

* * *

La luna se encontraba en lo más alto, iluminando la habitación del familiar, donde los cuerpos de Tomoe y Nanami se encontraban arropados bajo el futón de este.  
Ambos estaban estirados sobre sus costados, Tomoe rodeaba los hombros de Nanami quien descansaba con los ojos cerrados.  
Las manos del familiar peinaban el cabello de la chica, desenredando los nudos ocasionados por el momento de pasión de minutos antes.

Sus dedos se movieron hacia sus mejillas, cálidas, y sus dedos siguieron bajando perfilando sus labios.

Sonrió.

Tomoe se arrimó un poco más a Nanami, su cuerpo recibió un suave abrazo por parte de ella.

-¿Estabas despierta?

-Jeje, un poquito-Sonrió Nanami. Tomoe le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-La chica sonrió, acomodándose en el pecho del familiar, quien se sonrojo levemente pero la abrazo de nuevo-Tomoe

-¿Um?

-No has dicho…-Se paro, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas-Que…te gusto-Dijo bastante bajito, pegando los labios al cuello del familiar.

Tomoe suspiro.

-¿Es importante que diga eso?

-Obviamente-Razono Nanami-A las chicas nos gusta…esas cosas…

-¿A las chicas, eh?-El tono de Tomoe era irónico-¿Y a las diosas pequeñas y humanas también les gusta eso?

Nanami abrió la boca para decir "Claro que sí" pero Tomoe cubrió sus labios, impidiendo cualquier protesta.  
Le mordisqueo el labio inferior un par de veces.

-Nanami…

-¿Eh?

-**Te quiero**-Su tono fue bajo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Puedes repetirlo una vez más?

-No lo diré de nuevo.

-Anda, dímelo otra vez-Pidió con una sonrisa.

-No lo haré.

Nanami le miro, con una sonrisa en los labios. El rostro de Tomoe estaba de lado, mirando hacia otro lado. Un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas y tenia los labios apretados.

Curioso.

Nanami se estiro y le beso la mejilla. Tomoe la miro.

-Te he escuchado-Le dedicó una mirada-Me ha hecho muy feliz.

-Nanami

No se sorprendió por aquel beso, ella también lo deseaba. Sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas, perdiéndose en aquel baile mágico. Ambos se volvieron a abrazar y Tomoe beso la frente de la joven diosa.

-**Te quiero Nanami**.

Qué bonito sonaba de sus labios.

-**Te quiero Tomoe.**

Y quedaron dormidos, ambos con dos enormes sonrisas en los labios.


	12. Un acontecimiento Inesperado

Hola de nuevo!

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo; quería darle un giro nuevo a la trama. A ver si lo conseguí...jajaja

Acepto sugerencias y opiniones para continuar el capitulo.

Disfruten del capitulo =DDD

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Un acontecimiento inesperado**

Tres días habían pasado desde la confesión entre Tomoe y Nanami y todo había vuelto a la normalidad; la normalidad que se puede establecer entre un familiar y su maestro.

Nanami había vuelto a las clases de la escuela y a su trabajo como Diosa de la Tierra, sin embargo había algo nuevo en el ambiente. Tomoe se mostraba más cariñoso con Nanami y desde que habían pasado aquella noche juntos, el familiar era mucho más protector con la joven y no la dejaba en paz hasta que estuvieran en el templo.  
Al igual habia comprobado que cuando se ponía faldas, Tomoe siempre refunfuñaba de más o simplemente la cubría con alguna camisa o kimono que llevase él para que ninguno otro la mirase.  
Aunque aun le gustaba ponerle setas shitake en sus platillos, cosa que hacia que tubieran pequeñas discusiones que solían terminar en el cuarto del familiar, bajo las sabanas.  
Nanami intentaba no tomarse muy enserio los celos del familiar aquellos últimos días, se decia a si misma que era la forma que tenia Tomoe de demostrarle lo que sentia por ella. Eso también, según lo que le habia aconsejado Kei en una de sus clases de la mañana.

~Por la mañana, en la escuela~

A la joven diosa de la Tierra le hacía gracia el comportamiento sobreprotector del kitsune y a pesar de que a veces le molestaba su actitud, debía admitir que amaba aquella fachada al igual que todas las demás de su querido familiar.

Amaba locamente a Tomoe. Miro enfurruñada su libreta de notas. En las esquinas aparecían pequeños dibujos del familiar. Algunos hasta tenían corazoncitos.

Cerró bruscamente la libreta. Y suspiro.

"Nanami, centrate en las clases" Se dijo mentalmente.

~Al final de la clase~

-Vámonos a casa Nanami-Le dijo el familiar después de un día de clases, Nanami quien estaba hablando con Kei y Ami muy animadamente, se volteo bastante sonrojada. Desde que sabía los sentimientos del familiar zorro cualquier palabra que dijera o su mera presencia la hacían sonrojar hasta las orejas. O quizá era el uniforme de verano que llevaba, que le marcaba aquellos músculos tan…impresionantes y que hacían a Nanami babear.

Nanami se despidió de sus compañeras y camino hacia el kitsune, quien la tomo de la mano para sacarla de allí y llevarla a la comodidad del templo.  
Nanami miro sus manos, como aquella vez en el acuario, inconscientemente sonrió apretando su agarre. Tomoe la miro de reojo y le dio otro apretón, acercándola a su hombro.

-Tomoe

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres…ir a tomar un helado?-Se sorprendió por cómo le tembló el labio cuando observó como los ojos de Tomoe se quedaban fijos en su rostro durante unos segundos. El familiar asintió conforme con el plan y ambos emprendieron camino hacia una heladería de la ciudad.

Tomoe dejo a la joven en una mesa apartada, al lado de un gran ventanal y fue a pedir los helados, fijándose como varias de las clientas femeninas se le quedaban mirando, soltando algún que otro suspiro y risita que molesto un poco al joven pero que ignoro.

-Deme un helado de fresa y nata y otro de té verde con vainilla-Pidió con amabilidad y espero pacientemente a que le prepararan los helados.

Dejo ambos en la mesa con movimientos rápidos. Ambos helados los habían colocado en una copa con dos bolas de cremoso helado y encima unas decoraciones con galleta y unas graciosas sombrillitas coronando la parte superior.

-Waaa, casi da pena comérselo-Dijo Nanami con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Tomoe pensó por un momento que se veía como su yo de 5 años y le hizo sonreír; cosa que no paso desapercibida para Nanami.

Comieron pacientemente los helados, Nanami intento darle conversación al familiar y este le contesto con monosílabos mientras jugaba con la cucharilla en su helado.  
Hablaron del templo, que desde que había vuelto había recibido nuevas visitas pero no tantas como para alegrar al familiar zorro pero había sido un paso positivo para reanudar la actividad en el templo. Nanami estaba agradecida por ello.

Una hora después, volvían a emprender camino hacia el templo; Nanami, en un intento de diversión, se agarro del brazo del familiar, bastante cerca, que hizo que el kitsune se sonrojara levemente por la cercanía pero no hizo nada por apartarla. Otro caso raro de la nueva personalidad del familiar.

-"Huele increíble…"-Pensó para sí misma la joven. El olor era más intenso en la parte superior del brazo y se extendía hasta el cuello-"Querría acercarme para oler más…"-Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, peligrosa línea de pensamiento.

Se aparto de Tomoe para mirar un escaparate de una tienda de ropa tradicional, más como una escusa para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba que para apartarse de la calidez del familiar.

Tomoe la observo un momento y la dejo divertirse un poco mientras él se iba a sentar a unos bancos, no muy lejos de allí.

Nanami seguía observando un pequeño pañuelo bordado en el escaparate cuando una mano se poso en su hombro. No era la de Tomoe.

-¿Eres…Nanami?

Se volteo lentamente. Conocía esa voz.

-¿Pá-pa?-Dio un respingo al verlo. Hacia cuanto… ¿más de un año? El hombre que tenia frente a ella vestía elegantemente, con ropas que desde luego no habría podido conseguir por sus propios medios. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Lo sabía. Eras tú, Nanami-Su amago de sonrisa no le gusto nada a Nanami quien se movió hacia su derecha, intentando apartarse de su lado. Él copio su movimiento, impidiéndole alejarse-Hija mía, ha pasado tanto tiempo…-Se acerco para abrazarla.

-No-Se movió hacia atrás, chocando con el escaparate, que impidió su huida-No me toques…

Tenía ganas de llorar, ¿Qué se supone que intentaba su padre? Había desaparecido dejándola sola todo este tiempo y ahora aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado y ¿Pensaba que ella lo iba a perdonar?

-Nanami-Su cara de perrito degollado no la iba a confundir, lo conocía de antes; cuando ella llegaba a casa de la escuela y él necesitaba dinero para comprar la comida y que luego se gastaba en sus apuestas. Y cuando volvía, habiendo perdido todo lo que había ganado, le ponía esa cara de pena pensando que Nanami lo iba a perdonar sin tener eso en cuenta-He obtenido un acuerdo perfecto. Por favor ven conmigo.

-¿Qué acuerdo?

-Vamos a ir a vivir a la casa de un amigo mío para empezar de nuevo. Los dos juntos.

¿De qué hablaba?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Bueno, hija, veras, es que he llegado a un acuerdo con mi amigo.

-¿U-un acuerdo? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Su padre bajo la mirada.

-Le he dado tu mano en matrimonio. Te casaras con su hijo, Yoh.

¿Cómo? ¿Había oído lo que creía haber oído?

-¿QUÉ?-Nanami estallo-No pienso casarme con él.

-Pero Nanami, es un trato…

-No lo haré-Su padre la sujeto de la muñeca-SUELTAME

-Nanami-Esta se volteo cuando escucho la voz de Tomoe. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que preocuparon al familiar que agarro el hombro del hombre; quien se volteo y asustado por la mirada del kitsune, soltó el agarre de Nanami.  
Tomoe corrió hacia la muchacha, colocándose delante de ella para protegerla, ella se agarro de su manga y se sorbió sonoramente la nariz. Tomoe quiso abrazarla para consolarla pero estaba demasiado ocupado machacando con la mirada a aquel hombre, que reconoció como el padre de Nanami.

El padre de Nanami parecía sorprendido por la presencia del kitsune que tardo en volver a hablar.

-**¿Tu…eres?**

-No importa quién soy; solo que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Nanami.

Nanami se sonrojo por las palabras del familiar pero agradeció que estuviera allí. Sabía que estaba protegida. Tomoe no iba a dejar que le pasase nada.

-No iba a hacerle daño

-No lo parecía-Agregó Tomoe.

-**Nanami, ¿Quién es él?**

Nanami avanzo un poco, hasta colocarse al lado del familiar y lo tomo de la mano; cosa que no paso desapercibida para su padre.

-**Él es Tomoe**-Dijo con voz firme, impresionada de no haber tartamudeado-Papá, **no voy a aceptar ese trato tuyo porque ya tengo a alguien en mi vida**-Se puso de puntillas y beso a Tomoe, quien cerró los ojos, correspondiéndola-**Él es mi novio. Tomoe**.

* * *

Continuara pronto =DD

Desde el principio de la serie me pareció que el padre de Nanami podría ser el tipico padre que da a su hija como moneda de cambio y me aprecio divertido que apareciera

en escena para darle drama y diversión a la trama.

Tomoe sobreprotector / como lo amo (L) jajajaja


	13. Una idea Una Proposición

**Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar la historia. Con la salida del capítulo 93 del manga me ha dado nuevas ideas para la historia.**

**Ojala sean de su agrado. ¿Tomoe proponiéndole matrimonio a Nanami? Jajaja eso me gustaría verlo en el manga y como no en el anime.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo.**

_**Capitulo 13: Una idea; una Proposición.**_

Minutos después del encuentro con su padre, Nanami estaba cabizbaja y no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron de nuevo al templo.

Tomoe la miro marcharse a su cuarto arrastrando los pies, ni siquiera saludo a Onikiri y Kotetsu cuando paso por su lado.  
Apretó los puños. Aquel bastardo le había hecho daño a su maestra.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-"Él es mi novio, Tomoe"- Había dicho Nanami después de besarle durante unos segundos. El padre de Nanami tosió incomodo ante su muestra de afecto y ellos se separaron._

_-"¿Tu novio? ¡Pero si no tienes novio!"- Respondió el padre de Nanami e intento de nuevo tomar la mano de la joven pero el familiar zorro fue más rápido y la cubrió con su cuerpo._

_-"Mira, me importa poco lo que pienses. Dejaste a Nanami sola durante todo este tiempo así que…no tienes derecho a venir y hacer lo que te dé la gana."_

_-"Esto no quedará así…"- Dijo el padre de Nanami y se marcho de allí. Poco después Tomoe y Nanami se habían marchado._

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Nanami cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en el suelo. Se miro las manos; estaba temblando.

-¡No¡-Se abrazo a sí misma en busca de calor. Notaba las lágrimas, frías, corriendo por las mejillas. ¿Por qué había vuelto su padre? ¿No sabía todo el dolor que le había causado después de haber desaparecido? ¿Y ahora se aparecía sin más diciendo que la había comprometido? Ahora que por fin había conseguido estar con Tomoe…

Mientras tanto en el salón Tomoe contaba a Mizuki y a los demás lo que había pasado omitiendo algunos detalles tales como el beso que se habían dado entre otras cosas.

-Pobre Nanami-sama-Se lamentaron Onikiri y Kotetsu derramando lagrimones.

-¿Qué va pasar ahora con Nanami-chan?-Pregunto entonces Mizuki, dando vueltas a una taza con sake-¿No se irá a casar de verdad no?

-No lo permitiré-Dijo tajante Tomoe apretando los puños. Nanami era la diosa de la tierra, no podía abandonar el santuario y menos para casarse con un tipo al que no conocía. Si se iba a casar con alguien debía de ser con él. Tomoe era el mejor partido para Nanami.

-Espera-Grito de pronto Mizuki y se levanto de donde estaba sentado, junto al porche-Tengo una idea Tomoe-kun-Las tres cabezas se centraron en él-El padre de Nanami-chan quiere que se case con ese tipo pero si Nanami ya estuviera casada no podría hacer nada, ¿no?

Tomoe se quedo paralizado, sentía todos los pelos de la cola tiesos. Aquello…¿Podría funcionar? Pero era una idea de la serpiente…Quizá habría una solución…

-Y claramente yo me haré pasar por el marido de Nanami-chan-Canturreo Mizuki con una sonrisa.

Silencio.

-Ay, que daño Tomoe-kun-Exclamo dolorido mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza donde el astuto familiar zorro le había golpeado con la vasija de sake consagrado.

Tomoe gruño y se marcho soltando demonios entre dientes. Fue directo a la habitación de la joven diosa y alargo la mano para abrir la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos de la joven.

Demonios. Estaba llorando. Nanami estaba llorando.

* * *

Nanami oyó como la puerta se abría lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Entonces unos brazos la rodearon por los hombros pegando su espalda contra un cálido pecho.

El rostro de Tomoe se apoyo en su hombro y olisqueo un par de veces su olor, la joven tembló entre sus brazos pero pronto se calmo y se relajo bajo su abrazo.

-Nanami…

Su aliento le daba justo en el cuello, enviándole miles de sensaciones a la joven que movió la cabeza hacia él.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con los del familiar y este, al ver los ojos rojos de su maestra, apretó los dientes.

Con delicadeza le retiro los restos de lágrimas, Nanami cerró los ojos y Tomoe le beso los parpados, dos, tres, cuatro veces…

-No llores…-Dijo con suavidad y le recogió el pelo con una mano, dejando libre el cuello y le fue dando suaves besos, desde la oreja al comienzo del hombro- Mi Nanami…

-T-Tomoe…-Los largos dedos del familiar le rozaron los labios y la joven se los beso con arrobo.

La hizo girar, quedando cara a cara. Le ahueco las mejillas y pego su frente a la suya. Se miraron.

-Nanami

-¿Eh?

**-Casémonos…**

Nanami abrió mucho los ojos. Parpadeo varias veces por si aquello era fruto de un sueño o una reacción alérgica.  
Tomoe soltó una risa sincera al ver la reacción de la chica y la beso suavemente.

**-Se mi esposa, Nanami**-Repitió y esta vez Nanami podía jurar que era él, su voz, sus besos, sus manos…Todo él se lo estaba pidiendo.

Volvió a llorar.

-Sí, Tomoe-Sonrió.


End file.
